The present invention relates to methods of sending and receiving a call, and more particularly, to methods of sending and receiving a call with a specific code indicative of a specific request, such as an emergency code indicative of an emergency request.
Mobile phones are widely used wireless communication devices. As long as a mobile phone is in the service area of a public land mobile network (PLMN) it registers, the user of the mobile phone can be easily reached at any time. This wireless communication technique still has limitations, however; for example, when the mobile phone is not in the service area (i.e. the mobile phone has limited service), the connection is lost. The mobile phone in a limited service area therefore cannot send a call for help or receive potentially urgent calls from other people. Another difficulty is that, when the user is in a noisy place, he/she may miss important calls because the incoming call notification sound is covered by the surrounding noise. Missing emergency calls due to the limited service situation or noisy surroundings is unwelcome and should be solved in order to provide a complete mobile communication service.